spooky_kidsfandomcom-20200213-history
Hocus Pocus
Hocus Pocus is a film that first went to theaters July 16, 1993. Description On October 31, 1693, in Salem, Massachusetts, Thackery Binx discovers his younger sister Emily being spirited away to the cottage of the Sanderson sisters, a trio of witches. The sisters, Winifred, Sarah and Mary, cast a spell on Emily to absorb her youth and regain their own, killing Emily. Binx confronts them, but the witches transform him into an immortal black cat to live with his guilt. The townsfolk, led by Binx's father, capture and hang the witches, but Winifred's spellbook casts a curse that will resurrect the witches on All Hallows Eve when a virgin lights the Black Flame Candle. Binx remains guarding the cottage to ensure no one summons the witches. Three hundred years later, Max Dennison uncomfortably moves from Los Angeles to Salem with his family. While enjoying their time, Max and his little sister Dani, an enthusiastic trick-or-treater, wander into the house of their friend Allison, whose family owns the Sanderson cottage, now a museum. Max suggests going to the cottage to impress Allison and to "make a believer" out of him, though a scared Dani objects until Max promises to take her trick-or-treating properly the following year as Peter Pan and Wendy (in tights). Investigating inside the cottage, Max lights the Black Flame Candle and inadvertently resurrects the witches, who plot to continue their plan to suck out the souls of all of Salem's children, beginning with Dani. The children escape, while Max steals Winifred's spell book on advice from the talking Binx. The witches pursue them to a cemetery, where Winifred raises her unfaithful lover Billy Butcherson as a zombie to chase them on foot. The witches try to acclimate to the 20th century, but are horrified when they discover that Halloween has become a holiday, and their broomsticks are stolen by three girls. Winifred reminds them that they must achieve their goals before sunrise or they will be disintegrated. They pursue the children across town using Mary's enhanced sense of smell. Max, Allison and Dani find their parents at a Halloween party at the town hall, where Winifred enchants the partygoers to literally dance until they die. The children lure the witches to the high school, where they trap them in a kiln to burn them alive. While the children assume the sisters are dead, the witches' own curse revives them, and they kidnap Dani and Binx after Max and Allison open the spellbook. Sarah then uses her siren-like vocals to hypnotize Salem's children and lure them to the Sandersons' cottage. Max and Allison rescue Dani and Binx by tricking the witches into believing sunrise came an hour early. Back at the cemetery, Max runs into Billy, who cuts open his stitched up mouth and insults Winifred, joining Max to protect Dani. The witches attack, and Winifred captures Dani to suck out her soul with the single vial of potion she retrieved from her cauldron. Binx leaps on Winifred and knocks the potion out of her hand into Max's, but Binx is thrown to the ground and mortally wounded. Rather than smashing the vial, Max drinks it and apparently makes himself a sacrifice, causing Winifred to let go of Dani and attempts to suck out his soul, but a brief struggle ends up knocking them both back to the ground. Having stepped on hallowed ground, Winifred is petrified. The sun rises, causing the witches to disintegrate. A satisfied Billy returns to his grave. Binx dies and his soul is finally freed. He thanks Max, Dani and Allison for their help, and kisses Dani on the cheek, promising to always be with her. Binx reunites with Emily and they walk into the afterlife together. With the witches dead, the enchanted partygoers, including Max and Dani's parents, are shown released from their spell and left exhausted and oblivious of their situation. Meanwhile, Winifred's spellbook, left behind in the witches' cottage, opens its eye to seek its master, hinting that the Sanderson sisters may return once again. Category:Films Category:1993 Films Category:1990s Films Category:Witches and Warlocks Films Category:Zombies Films Category:Witches and Warlocks Category:Zombies Category:Halloween Category:Halloween Films Category:Seasonal Horror Category:Seasonal Horror Films